


Incentive

by Arekuruu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Advice, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arekuruu/pseuds/Arekuruu
Summary: Yamapi feels Ryo needs some help with sensitivity, if he's ever going to make that deadline.





	Incentive

Johnny’s Entertainment News was one of the most popular newspapers on the market, one of many productions put out under the media giant Johnny‘s & Associates.   
  
Although the majority of the paper was devoted solely to entertainment news, from movie stars to music to sports, there were a few sections given over to other things.  
  
Like a love advice column.  
  
-  
  
“…Nishikido, what the hell is this?” Yamapi sighed heavily, holding out the folder that had been unceremoniously shoved into his in-tray that morning.  
  
“What? It’s my column, the fuck do you think it is?” Ryo replied testily, looking at Yamapi as if he’d asked if Ryo would like a transfer to the celebrity gossip rag, KAT-TUN Chronicle.  
  
“You can not tell people to ‘grow a fucking pair’ in an _advice column._ ” Yamapi swore he could actually feel his headache doubling in size with every passing minute, “You’re supposed to be compassionate and caring.”  
  
“Fuck this, let me go back to the sports page!” Ryo snapped irritably, scowling and looking away pointedly from the folder that Yamapi was still holding out to him.  
  
“You know fine well that Tegoshi’s doing the sports section for the soccer season. He does it every year.” Yamapi stood up from his chair and shoved the folder into Ryo’s hands insistently.  
  
“And Koyama does the damn advice column! Why am I having to do this?” Ryo looked down at what he had turned in - he was perfectly justified in telling the guy to man up and tell the girl he liked her, she wasn’t going to like a fucking pussy now, was she?  
  
“Because he’s on vacation. Ryo, we’ve been over this before and you agreed to do it. There’s no point in getting all whiny about it now.”  
  
“I’m not whining! Jesus Christ, Pi.” Ryo sighed, “Look, fine. I’ll redo the damn thing. But you’d better not be expecting any mushy crap like Koyama dishes out, right?”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m hardly expecting miracles here.” Yamapi muttered under his breath as Ryo stormed out the office, sending an office junior scurrying behind the photocopier in terror, “I’d settle for not losing half our readers.”  
  
-  
  
There was a loud sigh from the editor’s office followed by a weary call for Ryo to come in again.  
  
“You are not going to tell me that’s not good enough, Pi.” Ryo protested, before he’d even entered the room, “I didn’t even swear in it this time!”  
  
“You still told them, and I quote ‘stop being such a goddamn wimp and just do it, you pathetic loser’.” Yamapi raised an eyebrow at Ryo, who settled for scowling right back, “It’s not exactly the sort of advice our readers are looking for.”  
  
“Our readers _are_ pathetic, then.” Ryo retorted, staring fixedly at a spot on the wall, refusing to look at Yamapi.  
  
“I told you before, they want compassion and caring. I know it’s a stretch for you, but please try.” Yamapi pleaded, eying the clock on the wall with trepidation - it was beginning to look unlikely that Ryo would produce a column suitable to print before their deadline.  
  
Unless he took _drastic_ measures.  
  
-  
  
“Okay, come with me.”  
  
Ryo barely had time to put down his mug of hot coffee before Yamapi had grabbed his wrist and hauled him up out of his chair.  
  
“What the hell?!” Ryo exclaimed, as Yamapi dragged him down the hallway determinedly, “Pi, seriously, what are you doing?”  
  
Ryo never got his answer until Yamapi had reached the elevators and released Ryo’s wrist from his vice-like grip.  
  
“Since you seem to lack the basic functions necessary to write an advice column, I have taken it upon myself to _teach_ you them,” Yamapi announced, “Well, uh, with some help of course.”  
  
Ryo glared flatly at Yamapi, rubbing his abused wrist and looked highly sceptical.  
  
“I see. That makes no sense, but I’ve come to expect that when talking with you,” Ryo sighed, looking up at the elevators, “I dread to think where you expect me to learn _compassion_.”  
  
Yamapi took no notice of the way Ryo said ‘compassion’ like it was personally offending him, and pressed the button to call the elevator down.  
  
-  
  
“Oh, hell no.” Ryo snapped the moment the elevator doors slid open, his hand automatically reaching out to press another floor number - _any other floor number_ \- but Yamapi pre-empted him and shoved Ryo out into the main reception just outside.  
  
The main reception was that of STORM Magazine - the only production in the building to be dedicated solely to fashion. Despite that, the office looked like a unicorn had had a particularly nasty altercation with a lawnmower - there was excessive amounts of rainbows, and more sparkles than Ryo’s eyes could take.  
  
“Would you stop being such a baby, Ryo?” Yamapi asked, “Would you rather I took you to KAT-TUN’s floor?  
  
“I though you wanted me to be caring and considerate,” Ryo replied sullenly, “Why the hell would you take me there?”  
  
Unsurprisingly, Yamapi gave no indication of having heard Ryo and pushed open the glass double doors into the central offices. Ryo almost winced as Yamapi was accosted by a bundle of yellow fabric and resignedly decided that he should probably save their editor.   
  
…  
  
In a minute - he never did get his coffee after all.  
  
-  
  
“So? Did it work? Are you more sensitive and well… human now?” Yamapi asked hopefully, on their way back to their own floor of the building  
  
“Oh yes, simply brimming with love and joy,” Ryo replied, venomously, “I can barely contain myself.”  
  
“Great!” Yamapi said happily, completely missing the sarcasm. Ryo briefly considered the pros and cons of throwing himself out of the window on the 23rd floor.  
  
The way his luck was going today, he’d survive and all he’d succeed in doing is destroy the company garden and then have to listen to Akanishi bitch and moan about the damage Ryo had wrought on his eggplants.  
  
-  
  
Yamapi didn’t even say anything the third time he checked through Ryo’s draft of the column. He simply walked to the door and gave Ryo a dark look. Ryo let out a string of muffled curses and sulked his way into the editor’s office again.  
  
“So, tell me at what point ‘Are you stupid? Jesus Christ woman, just tell him to fuck right off’ seemed like a good idea. I’d love to hear it.”  
  
“She was dating a jackass, what did you want me to say?!” Ryo growled, “I give up, there’s no damn way I can do this shit!”  
  
Yamapi winced as Ryo slammed the door on his way out - Yamapi’s headache pounded in protest. Evidently Yamapi needed to fix this mess - a quick glance towards the clock on the wall also confirmed that he needed to do it quickly.  
  
There had to be _something_ that Ryo wanted…  
  
A small smirk tugged the corner of Yamapi’s lips up. There was always that, he supposed.  
  
-  
  
Subtlety had never been Yamapi’s strong point, so when he hauled Ryo away from the water cooler, he felt somewhat proud of the fact that he had waited until Tegoshi had returned to his desk first.  
  
-  
  
“The stockroom? You must be fucking kidding me, Pi. How classy. What, was the broom closet occupied?”  
  
“You,” Yamapi started, advancing right into Ryo’s personal space, “are one of the most arrogant, selfish and insensitive people I have _ever_ met.”  
  
“…Right. Out of curiosity, has that line ever worked on anybody else before?” Ryo asked, looking distinctly unimpressed, “Because it’s really not making me weak at the knees here…”  
  
Ryo’s words trailed off as he saw the devious smirk work it’s way onto Yamapi’s face - before he could ask exactly what the hell he was playing at however, Yamapi had leaned across and claimed Ryo’s lips in a kiss that took his breath away.  
  
Ryo was suddenly grateful for the wall behind him, offering him support as Yamapi drew back, one of his hands still curled at the nape of Ryo’s neck, and the other trailing down to rest on his waist.  
  
“Hmm,” Yamapi mused, brushing his lips over Ryo’s ear and smirking at the shiver it elicited, “Perhaps I was wrong with the _insensitive_ part.”  
  
Ryo would have retorted, but Yamapi chose that moment to bodily press up against him, pushing him against the wall. Ryo groaned, bucking his hips forward as he felt Yamapi slide a leg in between his own. He smiled in satisfaction at Yamapi’s strangled gasp, the breath hot against his ear.  
  
The fact that it brought out a reaction from Yamapi was more than enough reason for Ryo to do it again, covering his own groan by sliding his hands into Pi’s hair and kissing him soundly.  
  
Yamapi moved his hand from Ryo’s waist to working his belt open, breaking the kiss to hear Ryo’s sharp intake of breath as Yamapi palmed his crotch without the barrier of denim. Satisfied, Yamapi allowed his hand to slip under the waistband of Ryo’s boxers and wrap around his length.  
  
Ryo let his hands drop from Yamapi’s hair to hastily unfasten his jeans, faltering only when Yamapi smiled winningly and tightened his grip around Ryo’s cock. Ryo hissed out some unintelligible obscenity under his breath, trailing off when Yamapi nipped at his ear teasingly.  
  
Yamapi couldn’t contain his moan as Ryo’s hand finally found it’s way through the layers of fabric and brushed against his cock - and as Ryo dragged his fingers slowly up Yamapi’s length, Yamapi rested his forehead on Ryo’s shoulder and bit his lip to stifle his cry.  
  
Regaining his composure, Yamapi used his free hand to get a good grip on Ryo’s hip, pushing his boxers down a little further to allow him better access. Drawing a fingertip across the head of Ryo’s cock lazily, Yamapi wrapped his hand around Ryo again and jerked his wrist. Ryo groaned, head tilted back against the wall, Yamapi keeping a firm grip and a steady rhythm and extracting the most fascinating noises from Ryo.  
  
“F-fuck, Pi-” Ryo gasped out, inwardly cursing his voice for giving out on him, and pressed his face into Yamapi’s shoulder to prevent himself from saying anything else as his fingers dug into Yamapi‘s shoulder. With a shudder, Ryo reached his orgasm, choking out Pi’s name once more.  
  
Yamapi didn’t respond, his mouth too busy worrying a patch of skin just above Ryo’s collarbone but Ryo felt his lips curve upwards against his skin. Regaining control of his senses, Ryo went to work to reducing Yamapi to the same state, hand ghosting across Yamapi’s crotch fleetingly.  
  
It didn’t take long for Yamapi to come, cock twitching in Ryo’s hand and Yamapi leaning heavily against Ryo for support as he caught his breath.  
  
“Okay, I’m not exactly sure what you were trying to achieve there,” Ryo remarked sometime later, after cleaning themselves up with some cloths they'd swiped from the cleaning cart shoved haphazardly into the corner, “Curing me of my apathy towards the readers with hand jobs?”  
  
“Well, it was actually more of an incentive to write the damn column properly,” Yamapi shrugged, “But if you want to think it was the magical hand job of wonder, you can go right ahead.”  
  
“…You weren’t _that_ good, Pi.” Ryo snorted, raising an eyebrow challengingly at Yamapi, who wisely chose to ignore it.  
  
“Of course not, now write your damn column.” Yamapi shot back, playfully shoving Ryo towards the door.  
  
-  
  
Miraculously, Ryo’s next column draft was deemed acceptable to print - so much so that Yamapi actually considered phoning up Koyama to check some tragic accident hadn’t befallen him, and Ryo wasn’t in fact channelling his spirit.  
  
It didn’t change the fact that Koyama was never, ever allowed to go on holiday again.


End file.
